<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secretarial acquisition by Srjacksin (SRjackson), SRjackson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095416">Secretarial acquisition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRjackson/pseuds/Srjacksin'>Srjacksin (SRjackson)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRjackson/pseuds/SRjackson'>SRjackson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Power balance [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fucking in the mayor's office, M/M, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:47:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRjackson/pseuds/Srjacksin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRjackson/pseuds/SRjackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"DANNY: Dude I srsly don't know whether to kiss u or kill u rn??? </p><p>TUCKER: Oh God<br/>TUCKER: WTF did you do?</p><p>DANNY: Uhhhh<br/>DANNY: Vlad<br/>DANNY: I did Vlad??</p><p>TUCKER: JesUS FUCK HE ACTUALLY SAID YES??? </p><p>TUCKER: WHAT THE SHIT </p><p>DANNY: woah okay dude chill it's not like I got fucked over his desk<br/>DANNY: …..yet</p><p>TUCKER: I am. genuinely at a loss for words rn<br/>TUCKER: like okay. Vlads a fucking creep we done knew that but like. Did not think he was THAT MUCH of a creep?? </p><p>DANNY: okAY HOLD UP.<br/>DANNY: I would just like to clarify that Vlad Masters is NOT my Sugar Daddy now bc that is not at all what went down."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Power balance [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Pompous Pep Discord - Our Fanfics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dinner date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danny still feels dazed and breathless long after returning to his apartment. He leans heavily on the front door as he pulls his phone out of his pocket, not quite ready to go inside just yet. </p><p>
  <strong>DANNY: Dude I srsly don't know whether to kiss u or kill u rn??? </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TUCKER: Oh God</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>TUCKER: WTF did you do?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DANNY: Uhhhh</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>DANNY: Vlad </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>DANNY: I did Vlad??</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TUCKER: JesUS FUCK HE ACTUALLY SAID YES??? </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TUCKER: WHAT THE SHIT </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DANNY: woah okay dude chill it's not like I got fucked over his desk </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>DANNY: …..yet</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TUCKER: I am. genuinely at a loss for words rn </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>TUCKER: like okay. Vlads a fucking creep we done knew that but like. Did not think he was THAT MUCH of a creep?? </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DANNY: okAY HOLD UP. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>DANNY: I would just like to clarify that Vlad Masters is NOT my Sugar Daddy now bc that is not at all what went down. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TUCKER: okay now Im just fuckin confused </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>TUCKER: what "went down" exactly? </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DANNY: okay SO </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>DANNY: he was actually like genuinely appalled that I asked about the sugar daddy thing. Or insinuated it I guess. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>DANNY: anyway. He deadass offered to just write me a check. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>DANNY: Annnd I thought that meant I got a yes and he was just too fucking embarrassed to say it outright but no </strong>
</p><p><strong>DANNY: he was still all, "no, Daniel, I'm not gonna pay you like a street </strong> <strong>whore" </strong></p><p>
  <strong>DANNY: he did not actually say that btw I'm just paraphrasing</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TUCKER: dude get to the point </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DANNY: right sorry anyway</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>DANNY: I said, okay….but what if I WANT to Suck Dick? </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>DANNY: and he was like. O h. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>DANNY: AND THEN I SUCKED DICK</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>DANNY: and now I'm home texting you bc kinda freaking out a little still. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TUCKER: …..I don't know what I was expecting but it was not That. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DANNY: well what were you hoping would happen? Bc shit dude why did you text him for me if not to play wingman the fucks the endgame here lmao? </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TUCKER: I mean I was HOPING Vlad would tell you off and you'd get over your weird fucking crush on him but APPARENTLY! his standards are even lower than yours if he likes you back </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DANNY: okay gonna just ignore that sick burn for a minute because uh, don't think he likes me back like that and also I don't like him either I just think he's hot? </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DANNY: I don't have fucking FEELINGS for the FRUITLOOP Other than the desire to fuck him through a wall. The fact that he seems to also find me attractive just makes that easier. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TUCKER: and your clarification doesn't make this situation any less horrifying or concerning to me. :)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DANNY: well, tbh, I do appreciate the concern. Thanks. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TUCKER: Danny pls don't do anything stupid</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DANNY: I mean I already did Vlad so too late for that lmao </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TUCKER: dude seriously</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DANNY: wait hold up he just texted me! </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>
  <strong>FRUITLOOP: Attachment (1) image</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>FRUITLOOP: As you requested </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>FRUITLOOP: By the way, Daniel….You seem to have forgotten your check on my desk. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DANNY: SHIT WAIT I DID?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>DANNY: godamnit you're right I did</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>FRUITLOOP: Honestly Daniel, isn't that the entire reason you came to see me? </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DANNY: listen. in my defense, I was somewhat distracted.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>FRUITLOOP: Clearly. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DANNY: When would it be okay for me to come back and get it??</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>FRUITLOOP: I actually had a proposition for you, Something we could perhaps discuss over lunch? I could give it to you then? </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DANNY: uhhh</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>DANNY: little late for lunch tho, ain't it?  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Vlad stared down at his screen in surprise for a moment. He hadn't meant today….but if Daniel was willing to meet him so soon…. he started typing. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>FRUITLOOP: Dinner than? </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>FRUITLOOP: Your choice of restaurant.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DANNY: That'll work. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>FRUITLOOP: I'll pick you up at 7.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>DANNY: update;</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>DANNY: I have a dinner date now</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TUCKER: jesus christ on a trike </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>TUCKER: are you sure he doesn't "like Like" you </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DANNY: LIKE LIKE- </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>DANNY: were not in fucking 5th grade tuck </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TUCKER: ITS A GENUINE QUESTION THO!!! </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DANNY: I doNT KNOW </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>DANNY: I MEAN </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>DANNY: I DON'T THINK HE DOES!? BUT WHAT IF IM MIS READING THIS? WHAT DO I DO HERE </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TUCKER: I am not at all in support of this </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>TUCKER: but the answer to that depends entirely on your endgame here </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DANNY: ...tuck you already know what my endgame is. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TUCKER: do I REALLY tho? </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DANNY: yeah</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>DANNY: revenge fuck basically. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>DANNY: bc Vlad. Clearly did not understand. Or completely took advantage off. Teenage hormones. And the intense homo erotism of choking your arch enemy during a fight. He's going to pay DEARLY for the confusion he caused. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TUCKER: wow ...okay then</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>TUCKER: ASDFGHJK WAIT</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>TUCKER: DO YOU THINK HES A VIRGIN</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DANNY: DUDE HES LIKE 52 THO???? </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TUCKER: YEAH BUT ITS V L A D </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>TUCKER: WHO THE HELL WOULD WANT TO FUCK HIM BESIDES YOU </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DANNY: ASFGHHJ YOUR RIGHT HAHAH FUCK</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>DANNY: I'm going to completely, and utterly, wreck this man. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TUCKER: the sudden use of proper grammar there is very concerning</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DANNY: As it should be. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TUCKER: I already know i can't stop you but. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>TUCKER: You know Vlad's going to wreck you back right? </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>TUCKER: his obbssesion is literally revenge dude. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>TUCKER: you're completely screwed if this shit goes sideways. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DANNY: Thats the entire point of this tuck :)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TUCKER: GODAMNIT</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>TUCKER: I really walked right into that one</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DANNY: Yup :D</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>DANNY: GTG. My rides here</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TUCKER: U BETTER BRING FUCKIN CONDOMS </strong>
</p><p>-</p><p>Vlad pulls up in front of Danny's shit hole apartment in a sleek black Camaro SS. He almost laughs at how out of place it looks in Elmerton. He finds the passenger door locked, and after walking around to the driver's side ready to berate Vlad for poor manners, the fucking <em>chufer</em> rolls down the window and tells him Vlad's waiting for him in the backseat. </p><p>Jesus <em>fuck</em>.  </p><p>And of course Vlad acts like this is a perfectly normal thing. </p><p><em>Godamn rich people</em>. </p><p>-</p><p>Vlad really wishes he weren't so surprised by Danny's choice of eatery, he'd actually somewhat suspected the other Halfa would take advantage of the situation, but no. It seems old habits die hard. He has to try his damnedest not to look unimpressed as they roll up to the Nasty Burger. Clearly, he fails, because as they walk in Daniel laugh, "Hey, at least I'm a cheap date!" </p><p>Vlad barely manages to keep his composure. </p><p>
  <em>Since when is this a date!? Surely he's only joking….</em>
</p><p>Regardless of the inner turmoil there, Vlad manages to push those thoughts aside, reaching into his pocket for the forgotten check and offering it up, "I beg to differ."</p><p>Danny flushes slightly as he takes it, and an awkward silence settles over them as they pick a booth. </p><p>"Hey Danny, and…." Valarie's eyebrows shoot up a bit as she takes in his company, "..Mr. Masters." </p><p>She clears her throat, "Uh, Can I start you guys off with a drink?" </p><p>-</p><p>Vlad watches Valarie warily as she retreats with their order, "didn't realize this was a sit down restaurant." </p><p>"It's not. Val's just nice like that. And she gets better tips this way." </p><p>"Or perhaps she's just overly suspicious."</p><p>Danny shrugs, "That too."</p><p>Val's back before long with their drinks, and then she leaves them to suffocate in tense silence once more. </p><p>Danny decides rather quickly that watching Vlad watching Valarie is really getting old. </p><p>He tears one end of the paper wrapper off his straw and blows it across the table. Vlad Actually <em>jumps</em> a little when it hits his forehead. </p><p>He glares at Danny, "Was that really necessary?" </p><p> "I dunno." He takes a long, noisy sip of his drink, holding Vlad's gaze, "Ya gonna stop being all stiff and awkward about this? Take a fuckin' chill pill. You wanted to talk right? So let's just talk."</p><p>Vlad remembers himself suddenly. Ms Gray isn't the reason he's her, he should put her out of his mind. He leans forward to rest his arms on the table, trying to appear calm and collected despite Valarie 's gaze boring a hole in his back. "Right, I had a proposition for you." </p><p>Danny stirs the ice around in his drink absent mindedly, "Change your mind about the Sugar Daddy thing?" </p><p>"I- No, no. Absolutely not." </p><p>Daniel has the nerve to giggle at him, "Then what'd you want?" </p><p>"To offer you a different sort of job. One at town hall." </p><p>Danny raises an eyebrow, showing the barest hint of interest, "And why would I want to do that?" </p><p>"Because, you're currently broke and jobless due to certain <em>extra curricular activities</em> few employers other than myself will tolerate." </p><p>"Alright...fair point." Danny leans forward on the table, "and let's say I took you up on this offer, what would you have me do?" </p><p>"Officially? Secretarial work, Camille's going to have an increased workload otherwise, what with my running for re-election." </p><p>"And unofficially?" </p><p>"You have a rather unique skill set few others could utilize- I have extracurriculars of my own I could use assistance with." </p><p>Danny smirks, "Thought we already said no scheming?" </p><p>Vlad can't help but laugh, "Oh, my dear boy, I know. But it's only scheming if it involves you." </p><p>Danny nods in understanding, and then thanks Valarie as she delivers their food. </p><p>"Right...well, how about we eat, and you give me a moment to think that over?" </p><p>The pair of them eat in amicable silence. Vlad does his best not to watch Daniel too intently, least he be called a creep for doing so, but he's pleased to see that Daniel seems to actually be mulling it over, his indecisiveness clear as day on his face. Hardly five minutes passed before he speaks up again, far too soon for either of them to have Actually finished their meal. </p><p>"So are we keeping this relationship strictly proffesional?" </p><p>Vlad blinks in surprise, "Pardon?" </p><p>Danny continues on casually, "I mean are we going to actually acknowledge what happened earlier, or are you going to just keep dancing around it? Cuz if that's the case then I'm going to have to decline your offer." He shrugs, "I definitely don't want that kind of tension in a work place." </p><p> </p><p>"...I see." </p><p> </p><p>After what had happened earlier that day this really wasn't such an unexpected turn of events. And yet, Vlad finds himself somewhat at a loss for words. He clears his throat awkwardly, staring down at the table as he tries to think of something, anything to say.</p><p>"Daniel, while I'm certainly not going to Just….. pretend that never happened, I don't see the point in dwelling on it. Unless…"</p><p>"Unless?" </p><p>Vlad can feel his face flushing a miserable shade of red, "Unless that was the entire reason you agreed to meet me." </p><p>"And how would you feel if it was?" </p><p>His fingertips tap a nervous tempo on the table top, still refusing to meet Daniels undoubtedly heated gaze, "I...can't say I'd be opposed to it..I just don't understand why you'd even want to in the first place?" </p><p>Danny's voice softens, "Hey. Look at me." He doesn't give Vlad much of a chance to look up, instead immediately reaching across the table and cupping Vlad's chin, forcing his gaze upwards. </p><p>"I'm only gonna say this once, okay?" </p><p>Vlad scarcely manages a nod.</p><p>Danny continues in that same soft tone, absentmindedly thumbing at Vlad's beard, "You wanna know why I'm interested in you like that? Because I spent the entirety of my time as a confused hormonal teenager, getting choked, put through walls and generally beat to hell by your stupid, unfairly hot ass, and that probably, most likely, <em>definitely</em> influenced a lot of things." </p><p>Danny lets go of Vlad's face, "So really the only question now, is if you're Actually going to take advantage of that." </p><p>Vlad takes a deep, shuddering breath as Daniels hand drops away, "I think we should continue this conversation somewhere else." </p><p>He's silent as he leaves his half finished food and what's probably way too much cash, he can't be bothered to count right now with the way his mind is racing. Daniel follows behind him as he shoots a quick text to the chufer, who pulls up not long after they walk outside. He must not have gone very far. </p><p>He avoids Daniel's curious gaze as he opens the back door for the other Halfa and slides in after him. He shuts the door a bit harder than needed and they start to head back to Daniel's apartment. </p><p>He stares out the window as he manages to find his voice again. </p><p>"Do I have to explain myself to you as well or will a simple yes suffice?"</p><p>Danny snorts, "Well, Its not like I can force you to just spill your guts."</p><p>And that's all the confirmation Vlad needs, really. </p><p>There is no further hesitation nwhen he pulls Danny into a rough kiss. The other Halfa is only momentarily surprised, before he reciprocates enthusiastically. It's a mess, more teeth and tounge than anything else but neither of them seem to care. Danny takes further initiative, pushing Vlad up against the window as they break away for air. He straddles Vlad's lap, deft fingers undoing just enough of the buttons on Vlad's shirt to get at his neck. </p><p>Vlad lets our an unrestrained hiss as Danny bites down on his neck, grapples at his dark hair as he starts to suck and lick and kiss at the now tender spot. Dannys got one hand pressed against the window, bracing himself, but Vlad can feel the other wandering. A soft touch down the side of his face, his chest, briefly dipping between his legs to grope at his growing erection, working embarrassinly loud moan from him.</p><p>Vlads never been more thankful for the blacked-out, soundproof barrier between the backseat and his chufer.</p><p>Danny slides his hand back up to vlad chest, shifting in the other man's lap to grind against him <em>just so</em>- </p><p>The noises he makes are fucking gorgeous and Vlad pulls him into a slightly more coordinated kiss. </p><p>Danny fists the fabric of his shirt, and all of a sudden he can feel Daniel's core reaching out, nudging at his own. He accepts the intrusion willingly, and for a moment it's almost like they're falling into each other, no borders between their bodies, a feedback loop of the pleasure the other is feeling. </p><p>It's far too much. </p><p>Vlads vision turns black and blurry around the edges as his orgasm hits him and Daniel laughs. </p><p>He comes back on himself gasping and embarrassed because <em>dear God he just came in his pants like a damned teenager-</em></p><p>Danny just grins down at him, all sharp teeth and malice, </p><p>
  <em>"God you are so fucking touch starved, aren't you?" </em>
</p><p>He leans in once more, and gives Vlad a chaste peck on the cheek, before clambering out of his lap and out there door.</p><p>"Well, this is my stop. See you Monday <em>Mr. Masters</em>." he winks, closes the door, and heads inside the apartment building. </p><p>And as the Camaro pulls away, Vlad is fairly certain he's just made a Fatal Mistake. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>VAL: So did your parents force you to go out to dinner with "uncle Vlad" or something? The hell we that? </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>DANNY: a job interview, Actually. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Val: Youre not working for Vlad now are you? Been there done that, trust me, bad idea.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>DANNY: Technically I'm working for his secretary. She needs help with re election crap. Might actually be a temporary thing. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>VAL: ….still. it's Vlad. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>DANNY: Yeah, I know. But remember that truce I mentioned? </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>VAL: Wait is he actually taking that seriously? </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>DANNY: Surprisingly</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>VAL: Huh. Does Dani know? </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>DANNY: I haven't been able to get a hold of her. And I don't think it's worth mentioning tbh. Just bc he's not antagonizing me doesn't mean he's changed much. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>VAL: True</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>DANNY: Btw, Have you heard from her? </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>VAL: No. Was hoping you did…</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>DANNY: GDI. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>VAL: Hope she's okay wherever she is </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>DANNY: Yeah, me too. :( </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>DANNY: I miss that little shit. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A chair and a hard place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>well, Dan had to get that fuckin' tounge from somewhere, right? :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It's not long after that before Monday rolls around, and Danny finds himself outside of town hall at the ass crack of dawn. The doors locked, the lights are off, and he ends up waiting in his car for over an hour before Camille shows up. She seems surprised to see him, and explains that Vlad doesn't normally show up until around 11:30. And since he's apparently on the books as Vlad's personal assistant he really didn't need to be here before then. </p><p>Danny tries to keep his voice level but it cracks embarrassingly in his agitation, "Oh?" </p><p>She shrugs as she unlocks the door, "Yeah, sorry. He did the same shit to me, actually." </p><p>She pushes the door open, with a wry grin, "Consider yourself properly hazed, I guess, better get used to the bullshit because that's not even the worst of it." </p><p>"Fuckin' lovely." </p><p>Camille just laughs and flicks the lights on, "It's Danny right? I think Vlad actually put aside some papers for you to file...gimme a sec, I'll set you up in his office."</p><p>Said papers, as it turns out, are all in regards to ghost related property damage. Danny phantom related property damage.</p><p>Clearly, Vlad is still very salty about all that. </p><p>Danny lets out a sigh, and gets to work. </p><p>Deb leaves him to it and he's been sorting through everything for a few hours before Vlad <em>finally</em> shows up. As <em>Plasmius</em>, no less.</p><p>Danny looks up at him from his perch on Vlad's desk, eyes narrowing, </p><p>"Nice of you to finally make an appearance, Mr. Masters. Any particular reason I had to be here so damn early?" </p><p>Vlad is momentarily thrown by Daniel's formality, but not his poorly masked suspicion, that, at least, he had expected.</p><p>"I just wanted to be certain you were taking this seriously, is all." </p><p>Danny huffs, agitated, "Well I am." The manila folder he's holding is smacked aggressively against the desk, "This shits been filed." </p><p>Vlad moves to take it from him, "Well then. Here's hoping the irony wasn't lost on you."</p><p>"It was not." </p><p>Danny watches Vlad carefully as he moves closer, "So...what've you been up to? Not going back on your word I hope? Because if that's the case you'll be dealing with the <em>next</em> batch of construction paper work on your own."</p><p>Vlad settles in the air in front of where Danny is perched, Annoyingly calm despite the threat, "Quite the opposite actually. I was in the Ghost Zone canceling a few...pre made arrangements." </p><p>And, much like his suspicion, Danny's surprise is clear as day. Vlad can't help but grin as he takes the folder from him and tucks in into the desk drawer just below where the other halfas sat, getting significantly closer in the process, "Something wrong, Daniel?" </p><p>"Nah…." Danny smiles at him in turn, reaching up to cup his chin, "....Just thinking about how fucking stupid your hair looks like this." </p><p>Vlad can't help but laugh, <em>god Lord Daniel really never fails to surprise him- </em></p><p> "I beg your pardon?" </p><p>"Yeah what the hell is it even supposed to be! Devil horns or something?" </p><p>Vlad Scoffs, "It's supposed to look <em>intimidating</em>." </p><p>"Well you <em>look</em> like a clown." </p><p>"Like you could do better." </p><p>"I think I could, actually." </p><p>Danny combs his fingers through Vlad's hair, gradually working it down from it's gelled peaks. He can't help but notice how long Vlad's hair is when it's completely loose, falling well past his shoulders. Its also soft, stupidly, unfairly fucking soft. He just wants to keep touching it forever and honestly….Vlad doesn't look like he'd mind very much. He's leaning into Danny's touch, doing that sort of contented squinty eye thing that reminds him so much of a cat and...oh <em>Dear God who gave him the right to be this fucking cute? </em></p><p>"Hope you know you're purring right now, Vlad."  </p><p>Vlad's eyes flick back open in surprise, clearly only just realizing that he was, in fact, purring up a storm. Danny just giggles and finishes smoothing down his hair, cupping his face again and thumbing over his lips as he leans in, "Just like I said...touch starved." </p><p>Vlad feels his face flush what must be a rather startling shade of green, "Oh, shut up Daniel."</p><p>"Why don't you make me, Fruitloop?"</p><p>So he does.</p><p>Danny meets him halfway as he leans in to kiss him, his hands quickly finding their way back into his hair. There's no need to rush, this time. It's slow, and gentle, and Vlad doesn't deepen the kiss until Danny decides to first. </p><p>….And very quickly pulls away in surprise. </p><p>"What the actual hell-" </p><p>Vlad just smirks, letting his jaw fall open just enough that he can show off the full length of his tounge in all it's wickedly forked glory.</p><p>Danny goes positively red in the face, "What the shit, how have you been hiding this from me?" </p><p>Vlad only chuckles darkly, dragging a claw across Danny's check, making him shudder </p><p>"Well, there hasn't been much reason to use it til' now, has there, Little Badger? " </p><p>"<em>Fuck</em>. And there are so many things you could use that for huh…" </p><p>Danny lets out a low moan as Vlad pulls him back into the kiss, raking his nails down his back and hooking his legs around his waist. It's all fucking heat and tounge this time and he's left flushed and breathless as Vlad lets him come up for air, focusing on his neck instead. He pulls open Danny's shirt just enough to expose his throat, intent on biting and marking him up. Danny doesn't protest, only squirms and whines as Vlad covers his collarbone in hickies. Vlad grips Danny's hip and shifts him just enough to get a hand between his legs, palming briefly at his crotch before getting his pants undone. Danny seems to get the message, scooting back just enough on the desk to reach down and phase his pants and underwear off. Vlad finally leaves his abused neck alone and drops down to kneel between his legs instead, So very pleased to Finally get to return the favor. </p><p>He gives Daniel's supple thighs a gentle squeeze as the younger Halfa hooks his legs over his shoulders. Daniel's already slick and glistening as Vlad mouths at his slit. It'd never been any of Vlad's business, but Daniel's clearly been on hormones for some time now, as his clit is a rather sizeable one. Danny whimpers as he starts to lathe his tounge over it, bucking his hips helplessly. Vlad mearly hums, tightening his grip on Danny's thighs to still him and dips lower, lapping at his entrance before plunging his tongue inside.</p><p>Danny grips tightly at Vlad's hair, grinding against the other halfa's face, panting as he continues his ruthless ministrations. And if his low groans are any indication, Vlad's enjoying this just as much as he is. Danny pulls hard on his hair as he climaxes, and continues through it, tightening his grip on Danny as he trembles. </p><p>And god- this is so,<em> so fucking good</em>, but there's only so much someone can take;</p><p>Danny finally has to drag Vlad away, shaking and breathless. Vlad looks up at him from between his legs, licking his lips, </p><p>"Had enough?" </p><p>"<em>Shut up</em>."</p><p>Danny drags him upwards by his hair, pulls him into a rough kiss, heedless of the mess on his face and quite frankly, not caring that he can taste himself on Vlad's mouth. </p><p>Vlad pulls away breathless, voice rasping "Christ, you're disgusting." </p><p>Danny gropes his obvious erection through his pants "Don't pretend you don't like it." </p><p>That's all the warning he gets before Danny pushes off the desk and shoves Vlad into his chair, straddling his lap.</p><p>It only takes him a moment to work Vlad out of his pants, "Well now, <em>that's</em> a pretty shade of blue." </p><p>Whatever snarky response Vlad might have had to that dies in his throat as Danny starts to stroke him. He manages, thankfully, to come back to his senses as Danny drags himself across his length, "Hold on."</p><p>"Hmm?" </p><p>Vlad sighs at his carelessness, "We're not doing this without a condom Daniel, there's some in the left drawer right there." </p><p>"Oh, sorry. Hold on." He twists a little in Vlad's lap to reach behind him and phase a hand through the desk, fishing for what they need, "Almost like you planned for this to happen, huh?" </p><p>Vlad keeps him from falling off his lap as he finally finds a condom, "More of a precaution, really." </p><p>Danny rolls his eyes as he opens the little packet and unfurls the latex ring easily on Vlad's length, "Mmhm...If you say so." </p><p>Vlad gentlly grasps Danny's hips keeping him steady as he shifts and lines his cock up with his hole. Danny grabs his shoulders as he sinks down on it with a muffled moan, burrying his face in the crook of Vlad's neck. They start off slow, Vlad guiding his movements as he rocks his hips, very gradually starting to thrust up into him. </p><p>"<em>Nngh, ah</em>..fuck Vlad could you just...h-here," Danny lets go of one of his shoulders, reaching down to grab one of vlads hand's off his hip, placing it on his front instead. Vlad hums in understanding, splaying his fingers around himself so that Danny can grind his clit against his knuckles, "Better?" </p><p>"Mmhm, yeah, th-that's good, ah...fuck...Vlad, just like that…." </p><p>Danny's pace gets more erratic, and Vlad does his best to keep him steady with just one hand, but, well...shit happens sometimes. </p><p>Danny lets out a belated yelp as his leg slips off the cushion and into the space between the seat and the arm rest, Vlad very suddenly bottoming out inside him. </p><p>It gives Vlad a bit of a shock as well, although he thankfully doesn't yelp. </p><p>"You alright?" </p><p>Danny drags in a heavy, shuddering breath, "ah..yeah, I'm good, I'm good, just… gimme a minute." </p><p>Danny tries to pull himself back up, but can't find the proper footing and only finds himself spasming around Vlad instead, before simply giving up and collapsing against his chest in a fit of breathless laughter. </p><p>"Daniel-" </p><p>"Vlad, I'm <em>stuck. Help</em><em>."</em></p><p>And it's kind of impossible for for Vlad not to start laughing at that, the tired, resigned way he says it, "You're a moron." </p><p>Danny manages to stop laughing just long enough to look him in the eye, "Yeah well, this moron is stuck on your dick." </p><p>And then they're both laughing like idiots again. </p><p>Vlad catches his breath first, and waits for Daniel to calm down before moving both his hands to the younger halfas sides, Standing and lifting him off his lap in one smooth motion before depositing him back on the edge of his desk. </p><p>"Better?" </p><p>Danny wraps his legs around Vlad, smiling contently as he urges him to enter him again, "Much better. "</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Update, 1/07/21, my friend Gally-hin made a secretary oc for Vlad and since I fell in love with here she's sort  of in this fic now. Rip Deborah, you where one dimensional and short lived.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>